Hero of the Wastes
by GamerTacticsInc
Summary: The Courier has helped many in his career as a hero. Two people in particular, have a special gratitude to him. Joana and Carlitos owe the Courier thanks for more than just his help to them, but also his help for their child, Link. During Link's seventeenth birthday, an old enemy comes back to tie up loose ends. Rated T for violence and adult and sexually suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, I was playing Fallout and shooting some Legionaries when I got this cool idea in my head. I already have two chapters written and working on the third as this is published. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy. Review and favorite! Criticism is always welcome, that is of course, as long as it IS criticism and not hate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

War. War never changes.

Since the dawn of time, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: for God, to psychotic rage.

In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

But it was not, as some predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world - but war, war never changes_._

After the openings of the vaults, people spread and began to rebuild civilization, and this was no different for the New Vegas Valley. In fact, the people of New vegas thrived. But soon, other began seeking what the New Vegas citizens had. The N.C.R. was there to protect, but the Legion began manifesting itself on the other side of the Colorado River.

For a while, the war came to a standstill, then a lone courier came along and moved it forward. Some say the courier rose from the grave to save New Vegas, others say they never really existed, but a certain couple have proof the he did exist.

Joana had been thrown into Gomorrah to work as an "escort" and her lover, Carlitos, fell into depression. Soon Joana was addicted to a dangerous chem known as Jet, and became the victim of sexual abuse by the Omertas. The courier snuck the couple out of the Strip and helped them make a safe getaway. The couple fled from the Strip and finally found a small town called Goodsprings. They expected it to be far enough that the Omertas wouldn't look for them. It also seemed to be pretty peaceful. It was the perfect place to raise a child in.

Joana told Carlitos of the pregnancy and the couple was happy for a long time. When the child was born, the initial shock was enough to create a bit of a boundary between the two, as the child was not Carlitos'. Instead of the expected dark brown, the boy had dirty blonde hair. Eventually, Carlitos excepted the boy as his own and the couple was happy again.

As the boy grew, he became enticed by pre-war writing, especially fantacy stories of knights and heroes. The boy loved the stories so much, he wanted to be like the knights. He carved a large sword from a bighorner horn and trained with it. He picked up on the fluent movements required to perform the deadly dance quickly and soon had skill that could rival the Legion's years of extreme training.

His dad had often tried to teach him how to use firearms, but the child could not learn, as if he was born in the medieval ages. The only ranged weapons he could use were bows, which he found a pre-war design of in one of Doc Mitchell's many books.

Today was Link's seventeenth birthday, and he was outside swinging his sword lazily, going through random swings or small katas. He had already greeted Sunny and Trudy as he walked to the cemetery, where he felt the presence of the courier that brought his family together best. He felt if he trained where the courier rose from the dead, he too could be a hero.

"Link!" came his mother's voice. They had chosen his name as a "link" the the courier. It seemed everything about Link was connected to the courier. His name, inspiration, and even his family got it's roots from the person who had saved New Vegas.

Link put his sword in a scabbard made from brahmin skin that he had made and jogged towards his house. After Victor didn't return, the town agreed that the family could stay in his old shack. Link and Carlitos had even helped build more into the shack, allowing his parents to have a separate room from Link's.

Link opened the door to see his mother waiting for him with his list of chores for today. Normally, Link had to gather materials for cooking, as well as draw water from Goodsprings Source. After that he helped feed and tend to the neighbor's bighorners. then used the rest of his time as he pleased.

Link grabbed his bow and left to scavenge for any kind of edible plant. Link's favorite food was a gecko soup, which he rarely ate, as gecko's no longer frequented the area. Link picked some prickly pears and some horse nettle, then moved onto finding some Xander roots and some broc flower, just in case someone in the family got hurt. Link's last stop was to grab a large amount of Pinyon Nuts, as they were easy to work with whilst cooking. As he moved past the wells, he drew a few buckets of water, but there he saw something he never thought he'd see anytime soon, a gecko.

Link drew his bow with a pleased smile on his face and loaded an arrow, he drew the string back and let it loose. The projectile flew into the gecko's stomach, but unfortunately, did not kill it. The creature took off and Link cursed under his breath, setting the water down. He nocked another arrow and took off towards the critter. The beast was faster than Link but as it entered a straight run, Link knew he had it.

He drew back the string and let the arrow fly, sending it into the back of the reptile's head. Link celebrated in his mind as he ran to collect his prize, laughing the whole way. Link picked up the beast's body, finding it surprisingly heavy. This meant that the gecko had more meat than others, _and_ that it had something supporting it. Most likely a nest, and a full nest from the looks of how this one ate.

Link followed the gecko's tracks and began to notice a slight fade in them. The gecko must have walked rather slowly until it made its way to the wells. Finally, there were signs of other tracks, a lot of other tracks.

Link smiled at the good fortune and made his way to the nest, drawing his bow once more. He nocked an arrow and listened carefully, hoping to catch one of the gecko's distinguishable squeals.

As Link reached the crest of the large hill, he spotted his prey. The nest was of an average size, so there were only five to six of the creatures, but each was plump enough to feed a person for weeks. He smirked at his luck and slowly drew back an arrow. His first projectile hit home as it drove itself through its target's skull. Upon seeing their dead comrade, the other geckos turned to attack Link. The monsters raced toward the boy, showing their menacing teeth, ready to strike him down.

Suddenly, the geckos slowed and sniffed at the air. As if they had seen a ghoul, they turned and fled. Link watched his prey in shock until the scent of smoke filled his nostrils. Link coughed to clear his lungs and turned to see a large smoke stack. Obviously, Link feared the worst for his friends and family. He slung his bow over his shoulder and made a dash for his home town.

Once he arrived, he saw someone who his parents had told him of, but never thought he would see, Omertas. Link drew his sword and raced into the town, ready to cut down the first of the casino family members he saw. As he drew near, gunshots could be heard, obviously 5.56 bullets, so it was more than likely Sunny. His thoughts were proven right as he heard Cheyenne's vicious snarl accompany the gunshots. He turned the corner of the cafe to see several Omertas firing rounds out of their normal 9mm pistols.

Link let out a vicious battle cry as he plunged his blade through the Omertas' chest, causing him to gargle and gain the attention of his fellow family members. They pointed their guns at Link, ready to fire, when another voice stopped them.

"Hold on here." it said as a shorter man appeared through the crowd.

The man smirked "So you're Joana's brat? You look like her quite a lot. But from what I can tell, there's no way you're from Carlitos' seed, if he has any balls to contain any in the first place."

Link pointed his sword forward, spinning it in a show of skill. The small man chuckled.

"He is strong," the man started "mayhaps we sell him to the Legion, get us a pretty cap."

Link's throat tightened at the mention of Legionaries, he thought they had moved out, but it seemed they were back. But how was that possible, hadn't the courier killed Ceasar and Legate Lanius?

Unfortunately, his thoughts were cut short as there was a sudden pain in the back of his said. He tried to see who had struck him, but it was too late, the world turned black and Link sank into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all. I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything. I've just been so book with school. I hope you all forgive me. This Chapter has been done for approximately 3 months now and took 5 days to write. Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fallout.**

* * *

Link groggily opened his eyes, feeling a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He felt oddly top heavy, but as he attempted to move his neck to assess the situation, he felt an odd pressure against his neck. Ignoring this, Link looked around, seeing the flaps of a brown tent around his. Again, as Link moved his head, the pressure increased. Link attempted to move his hands to remove the dead weight, but found them bound together.

Link attempted to sit up, using his knees and elbows to gain some kind of leverage, but as he moved, he felt a sense of nausea. Still being stubborn, Link attempted to sit up once more, only for the sickening feeling to worsen and make Link fall to the ground with a thud.

"So, you're awake." came a voice.

The voice was deep, and penetrated his ringing ears like an arrow through paper. Link looked to the owner of the voice, whom was standing in front of him. A bulky man wearing a dark brown tunic and boots stood there, eyeing Link as he attempted to regain his composure.

"Boy, I don't know who you are, or why the Legate likes you, but he has decided to spare you from becoming a slave. At first, we hoped he would tie you to a cross, but it seems he has taken some sort of interest in you. Now, get up and follow me."

The man drew a machete and cut the ropes that bound Link's ankles, leaving the boy to fight the numb feeling that was taking over his legs and follow him. The man led Link through the camp, making sure to push and shove the boy around along the way. All around Link, were mobs of Legionaries. Some were training, others sharpening their machetes, while a few tormented the slaves that they had collected.

Finally, the man and Link reached a tent that was larger than the others. As they entered Link took note of his surroundings, hoping to find a point of escape. On his left, there was a room were two Legion men looked over a map, while, on his right, was another room filled with weapons. But what shocked Link most of all, was what was in front of him. Legate Lanius.

During the battle at Hoover Dam, the Courier had apparently shot the Legionary war veteran. There were even NCR reports that stated there was a recovery and positive identification of the body.

Link was pulled from his thoughts as a forceful jerk on his shirt made him bow.

"Welcome, Link, I trust that Ashford here didn't give you too much trouble." The Legate said.

Link kept silent, still recovering from shock.

"Boy, you would do well to speak to Legate Lanius when he has spoken to you." hissed the Legionary, now known as Ashford.

Lanius raised a hand to silence Ashford.

"Worry not, he is just surprised by my being. The people of New Vegas celebrates that courier, claiming he rose from his grave. Well, look at me, so have I- just like that

thorn of a nuisance." the Legate cackled evilly.

"Now, for my request. As you know, the Legion was trumped by the NCR at the battle of Hoover Dam, all because they had a 'hero' to lead them into victory. I want you to help the Legion, be a savior to us, a hero if you will."

Hero … something Link always desperately wanted to be.

"Your silence shows me your confliction, but think about it, you could have anything; money, power, women, an entire army, ready to march on your command."

It was a lot to take in for Link. A _lot_. The Legate's offer was so tempting, but, was it the right choice? What would Goodsprings think of him? How would Sunny, Trudy, or Doc Mitchell think if they heard he was in the Legion? There was no way they would accept something like that! He didn't even feel his parents would accept that. What happened to his parents anyway? What if …

Link's thoughts were broken by Lanius "So, what do you think?"

Link sighed "What of my parents?"

Link couldn't actually see it, but he knew the Legate was smirking under his helmet.

"They are safe," he said "for now."

Link tensed in anger. If he hadn't been surrounded by so many Legionaries, he may have attacked Lanius there and then. He didn't want to, but he had to become this "Legion Hero," he had to help his family.

Link barred his teeth "Fine," he said "I'll do it."

The Legate laughed "Good," he said between chuckles "Ashford, retrieve the boy a Pip-Boy."

Ashford got up and walked off at a brisk pace, quickly returning with a large watch-like object, along with a metal glove, which fit snugly and still allowed use of Link's fingers. Ashford jerked Link's arm forward, attaching the device to his wrist. Link examined the item curiously. On the left, PIP-Boy was written in bold letters, just to the left of a large wheel. Above that, was a Geiger Counter. Closer to the bottom was a plate that said "Model 3000." At the very bottom, was a large dial that clicked set on five different tabs. Ashford flipped a switch close to the underside of the machine, and the screen flashed red for a second. After the flashing was done, a cartoon man appeared, giving a thumbs-up and winking his left eye, then flashed to a screen with a few words on it.

Below the screen, three buttons could be seen, each with writing above them. On the left, "Stats" could be seen above the button, which was now glowing red. On the right, "Data" was above the button. Finally, in the middle, "Items" was written above the button.

The screen had a few words on it, along with a silhouette of the cartoon man, who now appeared to be taking long strides with his arms outstretched. On the left, were six abbreviations; CND, RAD, EFF, H2O, FOD, and SLP. Standing for condition, radiation, effects, water, food, and sleep- in that order. Below there, were five words; status, S.P.E.C.I.A.L., skills, perks, and general.

Link knew some of Vault-Tec's designs, but didn't know it did this much. The item scanned a person's body structure for fractures or illnesses. It seemed the same worked for the water, food, and sleep meters. Upon checking the S.P.E.C.I.A.L. tab, Link found it was an acronym, standing for strength, perception, endurance, charisma, intelligence, agility, and luck- all of which were in between 8-10, meaning the item even had a Vit-O-Matic Vigor Tester built in.

Link moved the dial left and right, finding it switched between the bottom tabs. Link pressed down the button labeled "Items," causing it to light up and the "Stats" button's light to shut off. The screen flashed once again, and revealed more options. There were now five options; weapons, apparel, aid, misc, and ammo. Link found all of the options self-explanatory.

Finally, Link pushed the "Data" button, revealing _another_ five options; local map, world map, quests, notes, and radio. Link found most of these to be self-explanatory, except for the "quests" option. Link turned the dial to the tab and found it to be nothing more than an app used to make checklists.

"Now, rest, for tomorrow you take on your first mission." the Legate said.

Ashford led Link to a small tent, inside of which was only one bedroll, opposed to the normal three or four that other Legionaries had. Looking outside, Link saw everything the Legion had; from weapons to slaves. Now Link had to fight for these people, if they could be called people, they were more like monsters. But, what choice did he have? They were threatening him with his parents lives, he couldn't abandon those he loved! But still, he wasn't happy with his choice, he didn't think he ever could. He may have had to fight for these people, but he sure wasn't going to enjoy it.

Link sprawled out over the bedroll and closed his eyes, thinking back on the day until he fell asleep.

Link was awoken the next morning by the Legionary, Ashford, who told him the Legate wished to speak with him before his departure. Link sat up as Ashford closed the tent door, popping his back in the process. Link looked around, spotting something that hadn't been there when he fell asleep; a scabbard with a bighorner horn handle sticking out of it. Link picked up the blade, finding it surprisingly heavier, and removed it from its scabbard. Once he did this, he found it to have been reforged in steel, but yet the handle seemed the exact same.

Link took a second to look over the blade. He found the weapon heavier than his last, but not a lot heavier. The blade was dull and rounded for a couple inches, before moving into a convex edged blade. as the top of the sword was reached, the blade rounded into a point instead of the original cut, which had left the tip uneven.

Upon examination of the hilt, Link found there to be some minor differences. For one, the handle was wrapped in some kind of cloth, making the sword easier to grip. The swords new tang ran all the way down the length of the handle, before stopping at the pommel, which had been replaced with a bronze ball.

Link replaced the sword in its scabbard placed it onto his back. He turned on his Pip-boy, and in the weapons column typed "Sword" into a small naming box. After a short loading screen of the cartoon man, said cartoon appeared on the screen, holding a double edged blade.

Link smirked at the handiness of the device, it had a surprising amount of knowledge of pre and post-war items. After the amusing scene, Link headed towards the center of the camp, his smile fading as he realized he was about to be a member of the bad guy's team. The Legion, Link felt, was nothing more than a group of slavers with some semi-impressive numbers.

Link pushed the tent flap out of his way and moved inside, drawing the attention of Lanius.

"Welcome _hero!_" the Legate exclaimed.

Link flinched at the word "hero."

"As you know, today you take on your first mission in the Mojave. I wanted to give you a few gifts to help you in your endeavor." the Legate said, snapping his fingers.

Soon two legionaries came in, holding a large chest. The Legion soldiers sat down the trunk, gesturing for Link to open it. Said boy eyed the box with suspicion before lifting the lid up. The chest gave a _creek_ as it opened up. The only thing visible was a pair of boots and two leather gauntlets atop a large amount of forest green fabric.

Link lifted the items out, revealing the fabric to be a large tunic. As the clothing unfolded, another article of green cloth fell out of it. Link snatched it up, finding it to be a large, cone shaped hat. Under the tunic, was a set of white underclothes. Link lifted the clothes from the box, causing it to catch on something and give off a small _jingle_. Putting the cloth over his shoulder, Link examined the next object. It seemed to be a large amount of small chains linked together. Link lifted it out of the box, revealing a full short-sleeved shirt made of the material. As Link put the metal shirt over his shoulder with the other clothing, he caught a glimpse of one more thing in the box. A shield.

Link pulled the shield from the box, finding it to be surprisingly lightweight. It had a deep blue base with a silver border. One of the shield's most apparent features, was a large, crimson, skeletal bird. Above its head, was the Legionary symbol of saviors, painted a bright yellow. Link's face morphed from interest to curiosity, questioning where the items had all come from.

As if he had read Link's mind, the Legate spoke up. "These items were found by Caesar, during his journey when he met Joshua Graham, the first of his legates. He created the Legion, as he believed he was supposed to find them."

Link was surprised by the Legate's sudden generosity, but shoved the thought aside as he thanked Lanius for the equipment.

"Now, for your assignment." the Legate said, snapping once again, causing another legionary to hand Link a holodisk.

"Nelson is currently the weakest of the NCR's current outposts. We would like you to secure it for the Legion once more."

"Wait, you expect me to secure Nelson _alone_?" Link asked, shocked.

"Yes," the Legate said "if the Courier could do it, then so can you. Now, go!"

Link was ushered out of the tent and led back to his. Link looked up at the sky as the legionaries finally removed the slave collar that had been around Link's neck. He knew that today, his whole life changed.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all I wrote. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. MORE ON THE WAY! -GamerTacticsInc**


End file.
